


Sword Of Three Hearts

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: A Zoro sandwich, Anal Fingering, Bottom Zoro, Cute and Fluffy Ending, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Uke Zoro, luzo - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro wakes up to the most annoying thing in the middle of the night. But hey, it all ends good. Even if his ass may be sore as fuck the next day.</p><p>Sanji/Luffy/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Of Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Got this in my head a couple days ago and just had to write it. Never written this before (threesome in general), so I hope I handled it all right. I have a couple ideas for this in terms of how things got to this point, but I'll debate on whether I want to write it. For now, I very much hope that this piece is enjoyed! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro twitched awake from his sleep, finding himself wrapped up in a warm cocoon, and that annoyingly, the lantern was still lit. The blankets had at some point been kicked off of him in front, most likely by the idiot that had woken him. Zoro's cheeks pinked and a growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he glared down at the face obscured by dark hair pressed to his chest. Zoro felt the teeth press against the skin of his right pectoral again and worked to suppress a shudder. Fucking again?!

“Meat~” was snored and Zoro grimaced as drool smeared his skin. Arms were wrapped around Zoro's back as his Captain's tongue licked up against the hardening nipple between his teeth with a slurp and a shudder hit Zoro, who grunted, his face growing redder.

“Luffy!” Zoro hissed sharply in whisper when he felt heat pool between his legs in response to such mouthy teasing as his cock twitched with interest despite himself. “Wake up you moron!” Zoro hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet enough to try and keep the volume down. But the hands around the narrow of Zoro's waist twitched and Zoro's heart pulsed fast when the body behind him shifted against his back as they sat up.

“What's going on?” was the groggy question and Zoro grunted, irritated. A bite to Zoro's nipple tore a gasp from Zoro's throat as his body twitched in between the two on the bed. Zoro's cock throbbed and swelled to half mast between his legs as Luffy sucked and nipped on his chest, still muttering out things about his favored food. There was a smoky chuckle against Zoro's left ear, which induced a strong shudder down Zoro's spine as his cock hardened further in his boxers. Zoro cursed under his breath as he tried to jerk his arms free, but Luffy apparently had a stupidly strong hold on him, even in his sleep.

“Ah, Luffy's sleep eating your chest again, huh?” Sanji asked with a suave chuckle and Zoro swallowed as he did his best to hide the affect the cook's voice had on him, especially being half hard. “They do look pretty juicy,” Sanji teased in response to Luffy muttering the same line against Zoro's slobbery chest. Sanji pressed closer to Zoro's back and Zoro stilled with grit teeth when the blonde stroked his confident hand down Zoro's torso to the bulge forming at the front of Zoro's boxers.

“So hard already~” Sanji purred and Zoro groaned when the cook palmed his cock until it jutted up hard and stretched his boxers out. Sanji chuckled and gave Zoro's cock a squeeze. Zoro groaned, head swimming with climbing arousal at three in the morning. Luffy sucked and teethed Zoro's nipple and Zoro's chest arced against his Captain as Sanji slid his hand into Zoro's boxers where he gave Zoro's wetting cock a light stroke.

“Dammit, Luffy!” Zoro hissed in his attempts to control his reactions, but when the cook rubbed his thumb over the wet, exposed red head of his cock a moan broke from the back of Zoro's throat. Zoro's blood rushed, hot and fast through his veins as his muscles twitched between the two.

“Oi! Luffy! Wake up!” Sanji called and Zoro groaned when the blonde collected some of the fluid escaping the head of his cock to help slick its throbbing length. Sanji grunted in annoyance when there was no response from the still slobbering Captain.

“You know it takes more than that to wake the idiot,” Zoro grunted, voice breathy with increasing arousal.

“Zoro's horny!” Sanji barked and Zoro jerked, face flushing a bright red when Luffy twitched. Luffy slowly raised his head, blinked up at Zoro, then to Sanji as he slowly sat up and wiped the drool from around his mouth. Crossing his legs Luffy scrubbed at his eyes before blinking and then looking at the two on the bed with clarity of wakefulness. 

“Zoro's horny?” Luffy asked and Zoro groaned, wishing that of all things _that_ hadn't worked… _again_. Zoro should have known better. The nights when Luffy decided his chest was a good dream steak... things played out pretty much almost routine. Luffy's eyes slid down to Sanji's fist in Zoro's boxers and Sanji grinned. Zoro hissed at the blonde and elbowed him when his boxers were pushed down and his leaking cock was pulled free to demonstrate to the Captain his first mate's state of arousal. 

“This is your fault Luffy, you teased Zoro in your sleep until he got hard,” Sanji declared, tone mockingly reproachful. Luffy smiled and moved forward toward Zoro, which prompted Sanji to sit up. 

“Does the marimo want to have sex now or just some heavy foreplay?” Sanji asked as he looked down at his side to the swordsman and Zoro glared at the continued use of that damned nickname even in private.

“What do you think, shitty cook?” Zoro growled, the sound twisted by a groan when Sanji massaged Zoro's cock still in between his deft fingers.

“Sex it is then!” Sanji gave a wolfish grin and Zoro glared at the blonde even as the red in his face spread. Zoro somewhat annoyingly wasn't given much freedom to do what he wanted when he had the two to deal with, but it was also fun on a more daring level for the swordsman. Having Zoro's control wrenched from him, even if he wasn't always tied up was exhilarating. And having the two most powerful of his nakama wanting him was very arousing in a weird, primal sort of way. Zoro never admitted it aloud, but he rather liked giving up his power in these moments to enjoy being intimate with his lovers. There was a trust Zoro had in these two that no one could ever hope to gain with him, and he demonstrated it by allowing them the ability to have control over his body in these moments. And they knew it too. For such a reason Zoro was comforted that they would never intentionally do anything to betray that trust.

“Luffy, I'll let you have the reigns this time,” Sanji declared and Zoro blushed as his heart jumped in his chest. Fuck, Luffy. The two were very different in how they fucked, and Zoro liked both, though Luffy was a little more than Zoro liked to handle sometimes right having woken up. Luffy was very fast, excited, and rough, while the cook was controlled and precise, strong, but in a sort of heavy, deep way. Sanji pushed his boxers off his slim hips while Luffy kicked his off him before they fixed a waiting Zoro with their attention.

Zoro sat up on his hands as Sanji slid in behind him and wrapped his hands around Zoro's chest while Luffy moved in between Zoro's legs in a hurry. Sanji stretched his legs out on either side of Zoro as Luffy tore Zoro's boxers the rest of the way off his body. Zoro groaned, cock throbbing in want as Luffy's hungry gaze ate up the sight of Zoro's flushed, leaking cock curved up against his belly. Zoro looked down and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that Luffy's cock jutted up in demand between his thighs. Zoro could feel that the cook was hard against his lower back as well and his cock twitched in want. 

Hands went everywhere and Zoro closed his eyes to enjoy the attention. Sanji's hands moved to Zoro's nipples and pinched the nubs between his fingers as his teeth found Zoro's neck. Zoro groaned, chest arcing as Luffy slid his hands up Zoro's thighs and massaged the firm muscles he found. Lips wrapped around the leaking, exposed head of Zoro's cock and the hot mouth sucked, stealing a breathless moan from Zoro's throat. Sanji's fingers tugged and teased at Zoro's nipples as he sucked and bit on the right side of Zoro's neck, purring in pleasure as he ground his cock against Zoro's back which sent delightful sparks of lust up Zoro's spine. Luffy licked across the leaking head of the cock in his mouth and Zoro shuddered in a loud moan as the rubber Captain swallowed the length of Zoro's dick down his throat. Zoro groaned, muscles quivering in tension as the cook continued to tease and twist his nipples while sucking on his neck. Luffy's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked up the length of Zoro's cock, energetic tongue stroking and loving the heated, rigid flesh until he sucked the fluid escaping the head of Zoro's cock. Zoro twitched, a loud, guttural moan breaking from his throat as the climbing heat in his body dampened his bronzed skin.

Sanji slid his hands from Zoro's hard, abused nipples, mouth falling to bite and suck on Zoro's hard wired shoulder as the cook slid his hands to Zoro's thighs. Luffy glanced up the expanse of flushed, sweaty skin, and as if sharing some sort of psychic thought, lifted Zoro's thighs for Sanji. Zoro moaned as Luffy continued to suck and lick his cock greedily as the blonde grabbed his thighs and slid down the bed. Zoro was pulled up against the cook as they moved to lie on their backs with Zoro's head just resting on the pillow for support. Luffy grabbed the base of Zoro's cock as he sucked the wet length back down his throat while he stretched his hand up Zoro's body to Sanji. Sanji released Zoro's shoulder where a dark hickey had formed to join the few others Zoro was already sporting on his shoulders from the last time they had sex. Some were left by Luffy as well, but the blonde seemed to really enjoy leaving marks all over Zoro, much to the swordsman's dismay. He was the one that had to hide them from the others. It made it really hard for Zoro to take his shirt off while training anymore. 

Luffy's fingers went into Sanji's mouth and the blonde sucked and licked the digits presented with an erotic groan as he rubbed his cock against the crack of Zoro's ass. Zoro groaned, cock twitching hard in Luffy's sucking mouth as he watched the exchange, which caused the swordsman to tense and grit his teeth against a sudden, overwhelming surge of orgasm. Luffy's mouth left Zoro's cock as sharp pinch put a clamp on the near explosion and Zoro grit his teeth as the threat of orgasm slowly cooled. Zoro looked down at Luffy, breath puffing hard out of his mouth while his Captain grinned his rather trademark toothy grin as it stretched his lips wide.

“Better now?” Luffy asked and Zoro grunted as the rubber man pulled his wet fingers from Sanji's mouth. Sanji's turned his face, pressed his wet lips to Zoro's cheek and spoke against Zoro's damp skin.

“Marimo almost cum?” Sanji asked with a chuckle and Zoro growled at the blonde. “Got really turned on seeing me suck Luffy's fingers huh? Maybe I should start calling you a dirty swordsman from now on?” Sanji jeered and Zoro growled, the sound cut when there was a swipe of tongue against the leaking head of his cock. Sanji grinned as pulled Zoro's legs up higher and spread them apart, exposing all of Zoro to Luffy as the rubber Captain spread the globes of Zoro's ass open further. Zoro groaned, lust spiking in want as his cock throbbed between his legs. Luffy went back to work, capturing Zoro's cock with his lips and sucked as one wet finger teased the puckered ring of muscles in an almost tickling gesture. Zoro moaned, chest heaving as he clenched the muscles of his hole against the feather light teasing. Luffy sucked more fervently on Zoro's cock while he stroked the hole he was very much going to fuck, with Sanji of course. Sanji kissed and nipped Zoro's neck as he held Zoro's legs up and spread for Luffy while the rubber Captain continued to enjoy the twitching of the muscles each time he brushed them.

“Fuck! Luffy please!” Zoro rasped and the blonde kissed Zoro's right cheek affectionately as Luffy dragged his lips up to the head of Zoro's cock. Under the plea Luffy pressed his finger against the twitching muscles until they split open around one of the fingers Sanji had sucked on and Zoro gave a needy groan as his cock throbbed in want. Luffy thrust his finger in deep and Zoro moaned, wanting more as Luffy thrust the digit in through the spread muscles a few times before pressing up and fingering Zoro's prostate. Zoro gasped, back arching again and hips jerking. Luffy being a rubber man luckily did not choke however as Zoro's leaking cock rammed hard against the back of his throat. 

Luffy slid his lips tightly back to the head of Zoro's cock as his other hand released the last globe of Zoro's ass he still held and pinned Zoro down with his forearm. Zoro groaned in a pant as Luffy continued to finger fuck him, pressing up against Zoro's sweet spot at random intervals while he continued to suck Zoro's dick. The second finger Luffy wiggled in caused a slight tensing of Zoro's features, but otherwise Zoro moaned in anticipation, wanting desperately to get fucked. Zoro wanted them both; he knew Sanji would ask, both at once or one at a time, but Zoro wanted both, wanted them all to cum together, wanted them to cum inside him at the same time. It wasn't the easiest thing on Zoro's body, his asshole especially, but if he was prepared well enough, and Sanji usually made damn sure he was in the times they did it, Zoro fucking loved it. It was a fullness, a close intimacy not easily obtained, it allowed them to have a bonding between the three that was far more dear to Zoro than anything else. The pain was worth it in Zoro's book.

Luffy thrust his two fingers in, scissoring them a bit to stretch Zoro out some more as he continued to devote most of his attention on Zoro's throbbing cock. Zoro groaned and closed his eyes, hips twitching as Luffy wiggled in a third finger, stretching Zoro open wider on his three fingers.

“Luffy, Sanji,” Zoro breathed in a groan. The cook groaned, grinding up against Zoro with a pleasured pant as he continued to leave more marks across Zoro's tanned skin.

“Marimo want us together?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted as he nodded. Zoro opened his eyes when Luffy's forearm moved from his hips. Zoro groaned, heart beating faster in want as he spied Luffy stretching his arm confidently to the small bedside table by their bed where he pulled the drawer open and pulled out what he wanted.

Sanji used his legs under Zoro to raise his hips higher as Luffy adjusted himself to rise with them. The bottle of lube came out and Luffy pulled his lips from Zoro's throbbing, aching cock. Zoro panted as Luffy popped the lid open and poured some onto his fingers. The cook, using his raised knees to keep Zoro's legs spread even as they fell down around the long limbs, freed his hands to take the bottle.

“Then we'll have to make sure you're good and ready for it,” Sanji breathed, voice clipped and breathy in lust. The two seemed to like going in at the same time, but because of the strain put on Zoro's body they didn't do it all that often. Zoro had tried to insisted that he could handle it, but the moronic cook was adamant about calling Zoro on his bluff. Which in the end Zoro supposed was a good thing, because Zoro knew he could sometimes be too stubborn for his own good.

Luffy slipped his newly slicked fingers one right after the other back inside Zoro, who groaned as his Captain stretched the digits to pull Zoro's muscles open while trying to coax the flesh to adjust to being stretched. The cook moved his hand down Zoro's muscled body and Zoro took a deep breath while he tried to relax himself best he could. The fourth finger that wiggled in was at a different angle, and without doubt the cook's, and Zoro's hips twitched as it pushed in to thrust with Luffy's fingers. Zoro groaned when the cook rubbed up against his prostate with purpose as he pushed in a second and stretched Zoro even wider. Zoro's face twisted as his chest puffed harder. Luffy slid one of his hands to Zoro's cock and gave it a stroke as the two worked their fingers inside Zoro's hole. 

“Fuck,” Zoro grunted, which seemed to prompt Luffy to lower himself and suck on one of Zoro's balls, which drew a sharp gasp from the swordsman. Zoro moaned, the stroking on his cock accompanied by Luffy's gentle suckling definitely a nice distraction, even if not a perfect one. The cook worked in a third finger and when all three were in they sunk in deep. Zoro gasped a groan when Sanji made sure along with Luffy to rub at Zoro's prostate with careful strokes in their attempts to not hurt the swordsman. A tremor raced through Zoro's body as six fingers worked inside him, moving, stretching his hole, and stroking his insides. Zoro groaned, muscles twitching as his cock leaked heavily down its length, slicking Luffy's fist as it pumped up and down Zoro's dick. They began to spread Zoro's hole open wider with their fingers and Zoro grunted, teeth grit as he was pulled the widest he had been in a while, and soon to be pulled even wider. The first time they had done this Luffy hadn't been very careful and Zoro had been torn some, which got the rubber Captain some seething attention from the blonde chef along with dirty looks from Zoro himself. The fingers slipped out carefully and Zoro grunted when he was met with a strong feeling of emptiness. Zoro hated that feeling, of being empty when he wanted the opposite. 

“Sanji, I wanted to do something before we actually start, is that okay?” Luffy asked and Sanji looked at Luffy a moment before he nodded with a smile.

“Get started then, _Captain_ ,” Sanji grinned and the glazed look of lust in Luffy's dark eyes matched the sound he made. Luffy especially loved being called Captain in bed. In day to day activity he wasn't referred to as such very often, and it appeared that Luffy found it arousing to have that title of authority during sex. Sanji leaned back and Zoro grunted when he was allowed to recline against the cook as the blonde took up Zoro's thighs again. Fuck, Zoro didn't want anymore foreplay! Sex! Cock! Two of them! Dammit!

Zoro glanced down between his legs and flushed a dark red when Luffy's head bent down between his legs, neglecting his cock as he did so. Sanji used his knees to lift Zoro's hips higher and Zoro gasped in surprise when all he could see was a mop of black hair at his ass as the globes were pulled open wide. Skin pressed against the inner cheeks of his ass and Zoro's back arched when there was a flick of something wet against his hole. Which Zoro immediately realized was Luffy's tongue. Sanji chuckled behind Zoro as Luffy pressed closer and lapped at Zoro's slicked hole with an interested hunger. Zoro groaned, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body as his cock throbbed and wet more heavily down it's length and dripped to his belly. Zoro gasped, muscles twitching when Luffy prodded at the muscles with his tongue before pushing in through the loosened flesh. Zoro moaned, hips twitching as Luffy swirled his tongue and thrust back and forth, tonguing Zoro thoroughly. Zoro grunted, abdominal muscles clenching when Luffy's tongue pushed in deeper than what could have been humanly expected and his head flew back onto the pillow with a soft thump, which earned another chuckle from the blonde.

“Zoro's really liking it Captain!” Sanji informed and Luffy gave a pleased groan as he thrust his slick, slobbery tongue in and out of the muscles, rubbing soothingly through the muscles even as he paused to swirl his tongue around. Luffy retracted his tongue, earning an unhappy groan from Zoro at the loss of activity. It wasn't what he wanted, but fuck did it feel nice.

“It's amazing! I feel the muscles twitching and everything!” Luffy breathed and Zoro's face flushed a bright red down to his shoulders. Leave it to Luffy to be so immature and say something like that. Sanji chuckled as he pressed his lips against the side of Zoro's neck.

“Hear that marimo, our Captain likes tonguing your hole,” Sanji grinned and Zoro grunted in embarrassment. 

“Well, Captain, ready to give the marimo what he's _dying_ for?” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted again, attempting to glare at the cook but unable to meet the cook's face from the position. 

“Shitty cook!” Zoro growled and the blonde gave a knowing chuckle. 

“Yeah!” Luffy declared and Zoro blushed hotter as he was urged by the cook to sit up. Zoro did as he was urged and got up carefully onto his knees. There was the sound of another pop behind Zoro and a self gratifying groan from the blonde as he slicked his cock up for Zoro to get on. On his knees above the other two Zoro's heart pounded in excitement in his chest as Luffy grabbed Zoro's hips while the cook brushed his hand across the skin of his ass. Zoro lowered himself and sucked in a breath when he felt what he knew was the cook's wet cock as it brushed in between the cheeks of his ass until it pressed against his slicked hole. Sanji groaned as Zoro lowered himself down, pushing against the head of the cook's cock until it broke through and tore a gasp out of Zoro. Luffy sat up more and licked up the sweat misting Zoro's muscled chest before centering on the same muscle he had been gnawing on his sleep. Zoro gasped, cock twitching and leaking onto the bedsheets as the cook groaned while Luffy urged Zoro to keep sitting down. Sanji panted and moaned, hands flying up to Zoro's sides above Luffy's as his fingers dug into Zoro's skin, pulling Zoro to lower faster. Zoro gasped, chest arcing and tearing free of Luffy's mouth when the cook's cock rubbed against his prostate and the two other men in the room groaned, panting in lust at such a sight.

“Fuck Zoro, even though we did shit not that long ago you still feel fucking incredible!” Sanji wheezed and Zoro shuddered in want as Luffy let loose an honest moan of desire. Sanji gabbed Zoro and pulled. Zoro gasped out a shout of a moan when he slid the rest of the way down Sanji's hard cock until his ass crushed into Sanji's hips. Sanji let out a wet moan that was choked by a swallow and followed by a pant. Sanji pulled on Zoro who, with Luffy's help, slowly eased backward until he lied down on the cook and his head rest on the pillow once more. Sanji's head rest on the flat of the bed as he kissed Zoro's neck affectionately while stroking Zoro's sides. 

There was a pop and Zoro glanced up at Luffy as the rubber Captain slicked his cock. Both the cook and Luffy were rather impressive in size as well, which only made the stuffing of Zoro's body that much more challenging, but Zoro wouldn't have it any other way. He loved these two men, and everything that came with them… even the irritating as fuck parts. Luffy dropped the lube onto the bed and shuffled up to Zoro who swallowed and watched, lust growing stronger. Zoro wanted Luffy, wanted him in there with the cook, wanted all three of them to become one and enjoy it together. 

Luffy offered up Zoro's legs and the cook took his thighs again as Luffy grabbed his cock and pressed his hips between between the powerful limbs. Zoro groaned as excitement pumped his blood, arousal burning hotter as the head of Luffy's cock pressed against Zoro's already occupied hole. The cook could be so damn impatient, but when it was times like these the blonde was very good at waiting, of taking his time, and for that Zoro was glad. 

Luffy released a breathy groan when his cock pushed into Zoro's hole, the muscles flowering open around his cock as it slid in against Sanji's dick, who let out a pleasured groan when he was tightly slid against by Luffy. Zoro twitched, feeling the stretch as intimately as he did the times before. Sanji was quick to place more kisses to Zoro's shoulder as Luffy pushed in deeper and Zoro gasped when his prostate was rubbed against hard by the tight fit of Luffy's slicked cock sliding in. Zoro's muscles trembled in effort to control his reaction of being filled so beyond normal capacity, but at the same time the strong jolts of pleasure presented against his prostate drove a very dizzying array of feelings and wants Zoro's way. Zoro gasped and wheezed as Luffy pushed in up to his balls, cock snug again Sanji's own inside Zoro, and came to a pause over the swordsman, trying to catch his breath as pleasure fogged Luffy's usually crystal clear eyes. 

“Zoro, Sanji,” Luffy panted, voice shaky in his attempts to speak through the clamp the pleasure attempted to put on his voice. Sanji groaned and gave his hips a shallow roll, which drew pleasured gasps from Zoro and Luffy. Sanji slid his hands to Zoro's ass and grabbed the firm flesh he found, which drew a twitch from Zoro as his legs moved against Luffy's sides. Luffy slid back out of the deliciously tight heat gripping his cock and panted out a guttural moan until just the head of his cock remained before he slowly slid back in. Everyone groaned with the careful slide as Luffy drew back again. Luffy began slow, moving his hips with care as he worked to make sure that Zoro would adjust and loosen up to both him and Sanji. Sanji quickly picked up Luffy's rhythm and set his own, slow and measured, in perfect control as he pushed in when Luffy pulled out, to pull back while Luffy slid in. Zoro moaned and panted, body twitching and shuddering with each push and pull at his flesh, with each hard rub against his prostate, and loving the feeling of the two people he cared about most moving inside him.

Fuck, it was mind blowing. Sanji puffed moans against Zoro sweaty neck as he kept sliding his cock inside Zoro what he could from his position. Sanji loved the way they moved inside the tight grip of Zoro's ass, the way Luffy's cock stroked his with each tight slide. It was amazing, and from the sound of it, Zoro was liking it quite a lot. That in a lot of ways was the most important part, and arguably the most pleasurable one, since Zoro's hole was seriously stretched open wide, splayed on their slick cocks. What Zoro could take, and even enjoy was amazing; truly enviable really.

“Sanji! Luffy!” Zoro huffed in a moan and Sanji groaned, pressing his hands to Zoro's chest and kissing Zoro more affectionately, showering the swordsman with sweet kisses. Luffy moaned as he moved his hips faster, which drew sharper and more ragged puffs of breath that broke constantly with loud, wanton moans.

“Zoro! Sanji! I-I'm gonna cum soon!” Luffy gasped and Zoro moaned, cock throbbing in ache. Zoro wanted to be fucking touched so bad. He needed it!

“Touch me!” Zoro wheezed, words broken with other sounds and both Sanji and Luffy moaned. Fuck, that was sexy as hell. Both men found ultimate pleasure and devotion to such demands when they finally came, as they did each time. It didn't matter which of them Zoro was with, each time he made his demand it was with such passion and want it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things either man could ever see or hear. Sanji slid his free hand down Zoro's heaving, sweaty body and grabbed the base of Zoro's wet cock. Zoro moaned in want, wishing he could do something to urge that hand to jerk him off immediately and not waste a second.

“Feels! So good!” Luffy panted in a moan as his hips moved with more power, but making sure not to thrust his cock too fast. Zoro moaned, back arching and body quivering as Sanji puffed wet moans against Zoro's neck while he continued to work his cock into Zoro's tight, splayed hole. The hard rubs against Zoro's prostate grew erratic in their movements from Luffy as the cook thrust with less precision as well, but rubbing deliciously all the same. It was burning, coiling so tight, and the first stroke of Sanji's fist on Zoro's cock tore a shout of pleasure from Zoro's mouth. Both released snarled huffs of breath as they moved with complete loss of rhythm while Sanji pumped Zoro's cock faster. It was building so hot, so tight, Zoro could feel it twisting tighter with each fucking perfect, mind disarraying rub against his prostate. Luffy had come such a fucking long way from what he had been when they had started. 

“More!” Zoro called, voice cut off by a moan and Luffy gave a loud groan of pleasure as Sanji hissed against Zoro's neck. Zoro gasped, a hard, dizzying rub against his prostate jolting straight to Zoro's twitching cock that Sanji stroked, and orgasm crushed over Zoro's body in a powerful torrent. Zoro's body tensed, shook as his head thrashed on the pillow with a shout. Cum shot hard and heavy from Zoro's flushed cock, splattering his chest to his chin as his hips twitched with hysteric little jerks. Sanji and Luffy both let out sharp gasps that were followed by low, pleasure twisted moans as Sanji squeezed Zoro's softening cock and coaxed every bit of ejaculate out. Cocks thrust with more urgency even as they tried their best to keep from being too rough; it was so close both the cook and the Captain were at whits end, chasing down that moment of euphoria. Orgasm punched into both men as their hips jerked against Zoro's tensed body, thrusting inside almost in unison as Zoro's muscles trembled and squeezed against the two cocks buried inside him. They came in strong orgasm, cum shooting thick and heavy into Zoro's twitching hole as the two thrust deep inside Zoro, cum mixing and filling Zoro's body. There was a few long moments of heavy breathing filling the room as their shadows cast a melded black blob on the far wall. 

Slowly, Luffy collected himself and slipped his soft cock free with a panted, shaky voiced groan. Luffy plopped his sweaty body onto the sheets as he stared at the two still connected. Zoro twitched, swallowing and then taking in a deep breath as Sanji lied absolutely motionless under the swordsman. Zoro after a moment longer, rolled off and Sanji groaned as his own cock slipped free with a wet slide. Zoro fell onto his side without care and Luffy got up onto his hands and knees to crawl over and cuddle up to Zoro. Sanji rolled onto his side to face Zoro with a lazy, very sated grin as Zoro's flushed face looked at him. The swordsman then looked behind him when Luffy plastered himself to Zoro's back and threw his left leg up over Zoro's hip. Sanji snuggled closer to Zoro and the swordsman adjusted himself to get comfortable as the two lied their heads on the pillow and closed their eyes. 

Sanji sighed and growled after a second.

“Who the fuck left that light on?” Sanji growled and there was a giggle from Luffy.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Luffy admitted and Sanji sighed as he got up. Walking over to the lamp Sanji put it out before he padded over the tiny space that was left over from cramming a bed into the extra storage room aboard the sunny, and climbed in again. Snuggling back up, Sanji tried to reach for the blankets but found he could not easily feel or see them in the dark. Sanji gave an irritated snort and Zoro gave an irritated sigh. It was like this every time they went to bed, didn't matter what the fuck happened beforehand. 

“Luffy, could you,” Sanji growled. Luffy's left hand walked down Zoro's body, which induced a shudder of goosebumps which Zoro grunted against as he shifted on his side and slid his arm under the pillow. Luffy grabbed the blanket and allowed his arm to pull back and Sanji gave a content sigh when he pulled the blanket up over them and relaxed.

“Night, Zoro, Luffy,” Sanji bid.

“Night,” Zoro grumbled, already half asleep.

“Night Sanji! Night Zoro!” Luffy declared and after a moment it fell silent. In a couple hours the cook would be up making breakfast and would wake them before everyone else, forcing them out of the makeshift bedroom to try and keep up whatever facade the cook thought he had in front of the ladies. Luffy would be energetic as always despite the middle of the night activity, and Zoro would be tired as fuck, and would then try to sleep while everyone complained.


End file.
